yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hat Shack
The Hat Shack, also known as the Deed Shop, is Hat Films' main shelter in their base, Hat Corp on the Yogscast Complete server. It is a shack in the middle of nowhere, although nearby is the fields of gold where Sjin's Farm takes place, as well as Honeydew Inc.'s nether portal. Acquisitions It is run by Hat Corp, which have brought it upon themselves to sell deeds to plots of land to other companies. It was first mentioned by Sjin in MarsQuest, whom, upon being questioned by J.A.F.F.A on how he obtained the deed to the SipsCo. Dirt Factory and the Jaffa Factory, truthfully told them that he got them from the deed shop. The gang didn't take him seriously, but Sjin managed to obtain the deal he came for anyway. After the destruction of the Jaffa Factory later in JaffaQuest, Simon set off by himself to find somewhere to relocate and stumbled upon the deed shop. He was promptly greeted and warmly escorted by Hat Corp through the deed shop, where he was politely requested to place all of his items in the chest (Simon managed to grab them back while they weren't looking). They then gave him a free plot of land, and sent him on his way. Unfortunately, he had no way back, but he rather liked the place, and the rest of the crew packed up what they had left and relocated to the "Craggy Islands", where they started their new series Hole Diggers. In DirtQuest: Origins, shortly after the firing of Sjin. Sips and Lewis found their way here, and Sips came through the shack, where he was greeted by Hat Corp once more. Although he was requested to place his items in the chest, he didn't as he didn't have any items of value (that he wanted them to know of). When he was brought to the deed hall, he was offered the "Horrible Bog" plot. However, unlike the Craggy Islands plot, he was required to pay them, and he took out his trump card and offered them cocaine and attempted to buy the plot that way. Hat Corp accepted the cocaine but they noted that he had only delayed his payment and that they would come for him later. Sips was not worried as he was confident in his plans and he was sent on his way, to the plot where the actual series of DirtQuest begins. This actually took place prior to J.A.F.F.A's acquisition of the Craggy Islands. Features The Hat Shack has many rooms, and each serves a purpose on a visitor's path to obtaining a deed. Showroom The showroom is the first room that the customer will enter. It displays a sample deed, and serves to further entice a customer to buy one of their deeds. There is a trapdoor leading to the Customer Satisfaction Zone. It serves no other purpose. Customer Satisfaction Zone This is the second room a customer will visit. This consists of a chest and a glass cage holding a penguin. The customer will be required to put all their items in the chest (Hat Corp apologises that you will not be able to retrieve them). Once the penguin is released, the customer will be able to "pet" it. The penguin is troublesome in the fact that it is extremely difficult to put him back in the cage. Occasionally, Hat Corp will give a complimentary massage here. There is a staircase leading down to the Deed Hall. The Deed Hall This is the largest room in the Hat Shack. This contains all the deeds on sale and displays deeds has been sold. This is also where the customer finally purchases the deed. It has a Persian carpet. The hall currently has 9 deeds on display, and all of them have either been sold or is unable to be sold. #Plot A: Craggy Islands (Sold to Simon ) #Plot B: Totally fine corn field (Sold to Sjin the Farmer) #Plot C: Owl Island (Taken over by pirates) #Plot D: Tainted Castle (Unable to be sold due to taint) #Plot E: Jaffa Factory and SipsCo. (Sold to Sjin the Farmer) #Plot F: Horrible Bog (Sold to Sips) #Plot G: Luxury Island (Sold to TheStrippin) #Plot H: Cherry Blossom Forest (Sold to Lomadia and Nilesy) #Plot I: Sacred Forest (Sold to Inthelittlewood) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-07-08 at 8.08.04 pm.png|What the Hat Shack used to look like. Category:Yogscast Complete Pack Category:Locations Category:Hat Films Category:Alex Smith Category:Ross Hornby Category:Chris Trott Category:Hat Corp Category:Minecraft